Luminaires (or light fixtures) often include multiple components, such as a housing, a light source, a reflector, a lens, and a trim. Among the various components of luminaires, sellers can offer customers options for the various components. For example, a seller of luminaires can offer customers different types of trims that provide different appearances. Sellers of luminaires also can offer different types of lenses that provide different distributions of light. For instance, the seller can offer customers a first type of lens that provides a wide distribution of light from the luminaire. However, if a customer wants or a specific environment calls for a more narrow distribution of light, the seller can offer a second type of lens that modifies the light exiting the luminaire to achieve a more narrow distribution of light. In some cases, the seller may offer a variety of lenses with each luminaire to provide a variety of different distributions.
However, offering a variety of different lenses for sale with a luminaire adds expense because the manufacturer must create tooling for making each variety of lens. Additionally, offering a variety of lenses for sale with a luminaire adds supply chain costs and challenges because the seller must keep each variation of the lens in stock. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a solution that allows customers to choose different light distributions while also minimizing the number of different lenses that are required to be manufactured and held in stock for sale to customers.